Guide
This article is a quick guide on how to play this map game. Creating the game This step is relatively simple, just download the map shown in the Initial Country List. You'll need a picture editing program, such as Paint, Paint.net, ...etc. Once you have your map downloaded, you need to go for an appropiate Randomizer to simulate the game (WARNING: Those can give extremely unrealistic results). I personally use the one at the bottom of this page (http://www.counton.org/explorer/randomiser/). Game System It would be appropiate to open two or three instances of the randomizer at the same time so you won't have to paste the country list again and again after simulating an Event. In my case, I paste the Country list for the randomizer, which is in the Initial Country List on the first instance of the Randomizer. Then, on the second one, I leave it unocuppied until the first Randomizer choices a country, and then I copy the country name there. The third instance is to place the Events that can happen, which are War, Coup, Separatism and Alliance. Wars should be more common than the rest, so what you should paste on the third instance is this: War,War,Coup,Separatism,Alliance *War: The most common one (Or it should be). It works this way: To decide which country is the country that was selected from the first randomizer will fight, you copy all of their neighbours (including close maritimal ones) on the second instance, and you press the button. It will pick one of those countries, which will be the opponent. Then, you erase all of the content in the second instance and put this "Picked Country,Opponent" with their respective country names. Then, you have to press the button 10 times. Every time a country is picked, it advances ONE province in enemy territory. You can continue the war for more than 10 turns. In the peace, the country annexes what it ocuppied. Alliance systems can be included. *Coup: It changes the current form of government of the picked country. The forms of government are: Monarchy, Democracy, Communism, Dictatorship and Nationalism (Fascism, if you prefer). When this option appears, you erase everything on the third instance and change it for all the government forms the picked country is NOT. (Example: if your country is a Monarchy, you have to paste this: "Democracy,Communism,Dictatorship,Nationalism"). Dictatorship works as a Wildcard, because it allows you to change the type of government to the one YOU PREFER. By the way, after the instance picks a choice, you must enter the next code in the randomizer (after erasing the rest): "Yes,No". If the Randomizer says "No", the coup happens without problems, but if it picks "Yes", a civil war will begin between the partidaries of the coup and the partidaries of the current government. It's up to you to decide which province joins each side. A civil war is won if a side is left with less than 20% of the provinces. *Separatism: If this choice is selected, one of the separatist entities within the picked country gets independence immediately. More info in Separatism. *Alliance: If this choice is selected, the picked country will ally with one of their neighbours if they pass a simple "Yes,No" prove. If "No", nothing happens, but if "Yes", both countries will enter a Military Alliance. This means, if one of the members is dragged into a war, the other ally (Or allies) will join their side. In extreme cases, this can lead to World Wars. You must keep a list of those alliances here Alliance List. About Invasions As mentioned in the section of "War", military conflicts work with province advances combined with the randomizer. However, there are other aspects that can not be mentioned there, such as Landings. A Landing can only happen if the diference between the maritime provinces of both countries is less than 25%, so it can be that both countries can efectuate landings in the enemy's coasts at same time. If the difference is bigger, only the side with the most maritime provinces will be able to effectuate landings. Remember some countries do not have shoreline. You can check the number of maritime province in each's country page. Category:Map Game